icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalamazoo Wings
| league = ECHL | conference = American Conference | division = North Division | founded = 1974 | operated = | arena = Wings Stadium | colors = Red, white, blue | owner = Mr.William Johnston | GM = Wade Welsh | coach = Nick Bootland | captain = | media = | affiliates = Philadelphia Flyers (NHL) San Jose Sharks (NHL) Adirondack Phantoms (AHL) Worcester Sharks (AHL) | name1 = Kalamazoo Wings (IHL) | dates1 = 1974-2000 | name2 = Madison Kodiaks (UHL) | dates2 = 1999-2000 | name3 = Kalamazoo Wings (UHL/IHL) | dates3 = 2000-2009 | name4 = Kalamazoo Wings (ECHL) | dates4 = 2009 to Present | reg_season_titles = 3''' (1979-80, 1980-81, 2005-06) | division_titles = '''6 (1979-80, 1980-81, 1990-91, 1993-94, 1998-99, 2005-06) | conf_titles = 3''' (1979-80, 1980-81, 2005-06) | turner cups = '''2 (1978-79,1979-80) | colonial_cups = 1''' (2005-06) | kelly_cups = None }} The '''Kalamazoo Wings (usually shortened to K-Wings) are a professional hockey team in Kalamazoo, Michigan that began play in the 2000-2001 season after a relocation of the Madison Kodiaks (founded in the 1999-2000 season). They are a member of the ECHL's American Conference, North Division, and play in the 5,113 seat Wings Stadium. From 2000 until June 1, 2009, the team had been a member of the United Hockey League (which changed its name in 2007 to the International Hockey League), when the club informed the league of its plans to withdraw because of the league's continuing stability issues. The current franchise was granted the right to use the name and logo of the previous Kalamazoo Wings, which was a member of the original International Hockey League from 1973 through 2000. The earlier team was known as the Michigan K-Wings from 1995 until its demise in 2000. The team changed its name to Michigan during the 1995 playoffs due to pressure from the league to market the franchise to a larger market. The combination of larger markets entering the league and stability led to the owners of the former Madison Kodiaks franchise of the United Hockey League to move to Kalamazoo. Kalamazoo is home to the World Famous "Green Ice Game" (St. Patrick's Day.) It is one of the most celebrated games in all of minor league hockey and has been around since 1982. With the success of the Green Ice Game, the Wings have also created the Pink Ice Game (Valentine's Day), the Orange Ice Game (Halloween) and a new creation the Golden Ice Game. On June 9, 2009, the ECHL accepted the Wings into the league. The ECHL markets itself as the Premire AA Hockey in North America. All of its 20 teams are affiliated with American Hockey League and National Hockey League teams. Championships Retired numbers * #22 Mike Wanchuk Team records Single season :Goals: 66 Dave Michayluk (1984-85) :Assists: 113 Rob Brown (1993-94) :Points: 155 Rob Brown (1993-94)) :Penalty minutes: 648 Kevin Evans (1986-87) :GAA: 2.02 Ryan Nie (2006-07) :SV%: .929 Ryan Nie (2006-07) Career :Career goals: 239 Mike Wanchuk and Kevin Schamehorn :Career assists: 308 Brent Jarrett :Career points: 475 Kevin Schamehorn :Career penalty minutes: 2,776 Kevin Evans :Career goaltending wins: 196 Georges Gangon :Career shutouts: 13 Manny Fernandez :Career games: 392 Georges Gangon Standings Newer franchise (*) - From 1974-2000 competed in the International Hockey League. From 2000-2009 competed in the United Hockey League and International Hockey League External links *Kalamazoo Wings Official Website Category:Established in 2000 Category:United Hockey League team Category:ECHL Teams Category:ECHL teams Category:International Hockey League (2007-2010) teams Category:United Hockey League teams Category:Ice hockey teams in Michigan